A variety of similar devices have been used on drinking containers, container lids, and straws for the purpose of entertainment and/or advertising.
The following are prior art devices concerning the illumination of containers and lids:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,352 Luminescent Container With Quick-Charging Power Source, issued Mar. 5, 2002.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,558 Gleamy Goblet Structure, issued Aug. 3, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,409 Chemiluminescent Stemmed Drinking Glass, issued Mar. 11, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,553 Container Using Fiber Optic Imaging, issued Nov. 19, 1996.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,699 Lighted Drinking Glass, issued May 18, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,081 Chemiluminescent Reactive Vessel, issued Dec. 15, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,279 Lighted Drinking Vessel, issued Jun. 2, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,435 Illuminated Scenic Glass, issued Dec. 3, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,726 Illuminated Chemiluminescent Drinking Mug, issued Jan. 7, 1986.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,450 Container and Removable Lid Therefor, issued Nov. 20, 1984.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,113 Optical Display, issued May 22, 1973.
All of the patents listed above, achieve their illuminating effect by transmitting the light source through the base, the stem or sidewalls of the drinking container. None of the previously patented containers can be illuminated from the lid of the container nor can the lid of the drinking container be illuminated itself. Additionally, none of the prior art containers can be illuminated from a light source in the lid of the container angled or pointed downwards to internally illuminate the container and its liquid contents from within. Furthermore, the bubbles from a carbonated drink can further enhance the illuminating effect.
A major disadvantage with the existing illuminated drinking containers is that it requires the specific use of the specially designed container in order to achieve the illuminating effect. The illuminating effect cannot be utilized in conjunction with any other drinking container commonly found in fast food restaurants, gas stations, mini-marts, and amusement parks. With the Special Effects Lid however, illumination can be accomplished when used with any of the existing beverage containers currently out on the market since its light source comes from the lid. The most dramatic visual illuminating effect is achieved when a white plastic container is filled with a clear liquid and used in a dark setting. If lights are placed near center of the container lid and those the lights are angled straight down into the drinking container (cup), illumination in the drinking container will be enhanced.
A second disadvantage of the current illuminating drinking containers is that the illuminating mechanism is created within the container (cup) itself. Thereby making such containers more expensive to make and more time consuming to manufacture than the average plastic/paper beverage cup. Further, due to this specific design feature, such drinking containers would naturally be thicker and bulkier therefore, requiring greater storage and display space. Unlike the Special Effects Lid which can be easily stored and simply paired with a corresponding sized cup/container that the average food and beverage merchant would already have in stock.
Typically, advertisers want to vary the promotions being displayed on drinking containers to reflect the public's interest. With the traditional illuminating container that would be difficult if not inefficient to achieve since it would require the mass manufacturing of brand new containers whenever a change is necessary. Conversely, since the special effects lid permits the attachment or removal of various promotional toys, figures, objects, or symbols to the lid, container, or straw, only that removable object need be altered or modified.
A fourth disadvantage of the current illuminating drinking containers is the difficulty of washing it for reuse. Requiring special care not to damage the mechanism inherent in the container/cup. The special effects lid, guards against that problem by creating its illuminating device in the lid and not in the container where the liquid will be held. Additionally, the container lid can be sealed to be water tight.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the art for an improved drinking container lid which can be attached to any drinking container and be used for entertainment, advertising or in the promotional sale of certain consumer goods and/or services.
None of the prior art has used a container lid as an illuminating flying disk or as an illuminating button that can be attached to an article of clothing, backpack, purse or the like.
Furthermore, none of the prior art mentioned above has incorporated a lighting mechanism and/or other mechanisms that can produce sound, create movement, and/or generate a distinctive smell. Those mechanisms are special effects mechanisms that can be used to entertain, advertise or promote the sales of specific consumer goods and/or services.
No prior art has utilized special effects drink container lid and straw and equip it with a smell producing mechanism to entertain, advertise or promote the sales of specific consumer goods and/or services. Nor has any one utilized a smell producing mechanism in combination with other mechanisms that can produce sound, create movement, and/or generate light.
The following prior art devices have been developed to provide illumination in straws:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,590 Illuminated Straw Device, issued Mar. 3 1998.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,383 Self-Illuminated Drinking Straw, issued Aug. 3, 1999.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,624 Novelty Article, issued Feb. 15, 2000.
The above listed illuminating straw patents have achieved an illuminating effect through the use of chemiluminescent mixtures and strips of illuminating material being placed on or around the straw. Although some of the prior art devices include an illuminating straw, no prior art involves a straw that is illuminated from the drinking container lid. Similarly, none of the prior art describes a straw that can be internally and/or externally illuminated by the placement of lights in, around, or against the straw. Further, none of the prior art devices utilized an illuminating drinking container lid to illuminate an ordinary drinking straw, a straw with a notch, and/or a straw with a recess.
Nor has any of the above prior art disclosed a straw that permits a notch to be placed in the straw wall. Additionally, none of the prior art has disclosed a light that can be placed in the notch of the straw wall. Nor, has any of the prior art disclosed a straw that can have at least one light in the notch of the straw wall. Further, none of the above prior art described a straw that can have a notch positioned around the point at which light or lights are inwardly directed towards the straw to enhance the straw's internal and external illumination. This feature of the invention achieves the best illumination in the straw by positioning the light in the notch of the straw, which increases the internal and external reflection in the straw.
Additionally, the notch in the straw allows the straw to be temporarily secured into place with the lid. By securing the desired placement of the straw in relation to the container lid the optimum angle of illumination can be achieved.
Nor has any of the above prior art disclosed a straw that permits a recess to be placed in the straw wall. Additionally, none of the prior art has disclosed a light that can be placed inside the recess of the straw wall. Nor, has any of the prior art disclosed a straw that can have at least one light angled upward or downward inside the recess of the straw wall. To achieve the best illumination in the straw regarding this recess feature, the straw should have one recess angled upward and another recess angled downward and have a light be positioned inside each of the recesses of the straw wall to illuminate that portion of the straw.
Nor, has any of the above prior art disclosed a light and/or lights that are connected to a spring that can be positioned in and/or around the straw hole of the container lid to illuminate either an ordinary straw, a straw with a notch, and/or a straw with a recess. By equipping the light with a spring, illumination can be further enhanced since the light can be position against the straw wall in a notch or a recess of the straw.
Additionally, none of the above prior art has disclosed a devise that has the capacity to illuminate more than one straw at a time. Nor has any of the prior art disclosed a straw that can have rounded ends at the top and bottom of the straw for better light refraction, thereby enhancing the internal illumination in the straw. None of the prior art has used a straw that is made out of a transparent or semi transparent material to enhance the illuminating effect in the straw. Nor have they been able to achieve illumination in ordinary plastic straws commonly found in restaurants, gas stations, mini-marts, and amusement parks. Alternatively, none of the prior art has used a black light to illuminate a white straw. However, the best illuminating effect would be achieved by using the Special Effects Container Lid with a non-black light and a straw made with transparent or semi transparent material.
This invention in alternative embodiments allows a straw or straws to be permanently or temporarily connected to the container lid to achieve illumination in the straw.
A disadvantage with the traditional illuminating straw is that the specially manufactured straw must be used in order to achieve the illuminating effect. With the Special Effects Container Lid, any drinking straw found at fast food restaurants, gas stations, mini-marts, and amusement parks, can be attached to produce the glowing effect in the straw.
A further disadvantage of the existing illuminating straws is that they cannot be internally illuminated. Such straws currently achieve their glowing quality through the chemical use of chemiluminescent mixtures or by wrapping strips of illuminating material around the straw.
The following prior art devices have been developed to provide sound generating capabilities in container lids and straws:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,624 Novelty Article, issued Feb. 15, 2000.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,758 Sound Generating Drinking Container, issued Apr. 14, 1998.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,715 Audio Straw and Cup Lid, issued Dec. 23, 1986.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,835 Sound Producing Straw, issued Oct. 24, 1978.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,959 Musical Straw Means, issued Jan. 28, 1963.
Although some of the prior art devices disclose sound producing capabilities in drinking container lids, none of the above listed patents incorporate the sound generating device along with a light mechanism that can illuminate the drinking container lid, the container, the liquid (beverage) inside the container and/or the attached straw. Additionally, none of the prior art has incorporated the sound generating device and a smell generating mechanism together. Nor has any prior art incorporated an sound generating device with a movement creating mechanism. Furthermore, none of the prior art has incorporated the sound generating device and a lighting mechanism with an additional mechanism that can produce movement and/or generate a unique odor or scent. Distinct features, that will create a unique product that can serve to entertain, advertise, and promote the sales of specific consumer goods and/or services.
None of the prior art has disclosed a mechanism that creates movement in a object attached to the drinking container lids. Nor has any drinking container lid been designed to allow an object to be put into motion. (i.e. a train figure moving designed to move in a clockwise or counter clockwise motion around the container lid). Nor has any drinking container lid been designed with a mechanism that can be attached to an object to allow for movement. Further, none of the prior art has incorporated such a movement creating mechanism in a drink container lid to create special effects that entertain, advertise, and promote the sales of certain consumer goods and/or services. Nor has any movement creating mechanism been used in combination with other special effects producing mechanisms to create a unique product that can serve to entertain, advertise, and promote the sales of specific consumer goods and/or services.
The special effects mechanism can be activated by: (1) a manual switch, (2) the flow of liquid through the straw (“drink activated”), and/or (3) a change in the decibel level (“sound activated”).
If the special effects mechanism, is activated by a manual on/off switch any straw commonly found in restaurants, gas stations, mini-marts, and amusement parks can be illuminated when the Special Effects Container Lid is utilized with the straw.
While various drinking straws have been developed to generate special effects only a few straws have been developed to activate the special effects when liquid flows through the straw (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,624 and 5,785,406).
For U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,624 to operate, the straw requires that a pair of “electrical contacts” wires extend into the passageway of the straw. When the liquid passes through the passageway of the straw, the liquid connects the circuit gap activating the mechanisms that produce the special effects.
A major problem with that invention is that you are required to use the same straw because that straw has a pair of “electrical contacts” that extend into the passageway of the straw. The “electrical contacts” that protrude into the passageway of the straw are necessary for the activation of the special effects mechanisms. When liquid is sucked into the passageway of the straw, the liquid becomes a conductor of electricity between the “electrical contacts”. A further disadvantage of this invention is that the electrical contacts will erode due to the general exposure with liquid when drinking occurs.
In order to activate the special effects by use of liquid flowing through a straw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,406, requires that an “oscillating circuit provide a constant frequency to a sensor pad through a touch detection circuit” and the sensor pad be placed against the straw body. When liquid passes through the passageway of the straw, the amount of the surrounding static electricity around the sensor pad is changed, causing the oscillation frequency of the oscillatory circuit to be changed which activates the mechanisms that produces the special effects.
A similar disadvantage of that invention is that you are again required to use the same straw, since the straw is mounted to the container, which holds the circuit boards and sensor pads.
In view of the above mentioned prior art, there is a need for a simpler more efficient mechanism for activating special effects when liquid is sucked through the passageway of the straw.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages there is a need for an improved novelty article, that can be drink activated and utilize a removable straw. This invention can overcome the above mentioned disadvantages by utilizing a photo cell that senses changes in luminosity. The photo cell can either be used by itself or in conjunction with a light emitter to sense a change in luminosity. If a photo cell is used with a light emitter, a more accurate method of activating the special effects drink container lid can be achieved. However, the straw must be made of a transparent or semi-transparent material, in order to utilize the photo cell and make the novelty article “drink activated”.
None of the prior art devises have utilized a transparent or semi transparent straw with a photo cell for activating the special effects mechanism when liquid is sucked into the passageway of the straw. Nor, has any of the prior art describe a photo cell positioned around the straw hole(s) inside a container lid. Similarly, none of the prior art has utilized a photo cell that was directed into the passageway of a clear or semi transparent straw to achieve activation in special effects mechanisms when liquid flows through the straw. Nor, has any of the prior art described a devise, which allows a straw(s) to be removed and then inserted back into a container lid, and still trigger the special effects mechanism when liquid is sucked into the passageway of the straw.
Nor has any of the prior art devises utilized a transparent or semi transparent straw with an emitter light and a photo cell detector for activating the special effects mechanism when liquid is sucked into the passageway of the straw. Nor, has any of the prior art describe an emitter light and a photo cell detector positioned around the straw hole(s) inside a container lid. Similarly, none of the prior art has utilized an emitter light and a photo cell detector that was directed into the passageway of a clear or semi transparent straw to achieve activation in special effects mechanisms when liquid flows through the straw. Nor, has any of the prior art described a devise, which allows a straw(s) to be removed and then inserted back into a container lid, and still trigger the special effects mechanism when liquid is sucked into the passageway of the straw.
Although the prior art switch uses electricity to activate the special effects mechanism, such use is not the most simplistic and efficient mechanism for activation. It would be more simplistic and efficient to use a photo cell as described above.
Additionally, drink activation could also be achieved through the use of a magnet switch that is positioned around the straw hole(s) inside a container lid and a corresponding magnet can be positioned adjacent to the straw passageway. The corresponding magnet has an arm that is permanently connected to it. The arm extends outwardly beyond the cylinder wall of the lid and into the passageway of the straw. When liquid is sucked up the straw, the arm and attached magnet are moved in an upward direction from the point of rest. The upward movement in the arm and attached magnet cause a corresponding magnet to also be moved upward thereby activating the special effects mechanisms. However, this drink activated mechanism can not use a removable straw.
Alternatively, activation could also be achieved through the use of a sound activated mechanism designed to sense changes in the decibel level and thereby turn on and/or off the special effects when a change in the decibel level occurs.
The special effects mechanisms can illuminate lids, containers, straws, figures, objects and/or designs, and produce sound, create movement and/or produce a distinctive smell and/or sound.
Since plastic and paper drinking containers/cups exist in almost every establishment where food and beverages are sold, vendors, merchants, or advertisers need only pair their specially designed special effects lid with those existing containers/cups to advertise and promote the sale of their particular product. The Special Effects Lid avoids the inconvenience of shipping quantities of large and bulky containers/cups to various locations by utilizing those containers/cups that the average food and beverage vendor would already have in stock.
Additionally, none of the prior art has disclosed a container lid that can be used as: (1) an illuminated flying disk; (2) an illuminated button to be attached to an article of clothing, backpack, purse or the like; or (3) a decorative piece to be attached to a drink container to illuminate the container and its contents.
Furthermore none of the prior art has disclosed a special effects container lid that has the ability to have figure(s), symbol(s), or object(s) easily removed from the lid, container, and/or straw so that such figures or objects can be used as: (1) an antenna topper; (2) a pin to be clipped to an article of clothing or the like; (3) a game piece or icon; or (4) a toy.
Furthermore none of the prior art has disclosed a special effects container lid that has the ability to stimulate the senses (sight, sound, and smell) of the average consumer. If a manufacture of a new soft drink wants to promote the new drink, he could utilize the special effects container lid and equip it with a smell generator that is cherry scented and have the special effects container lid drink activated. So when the consumer drinks his cherry flavored soda he not only has his sense of taste stimulated by the cherry flavoring in the soda, he also has his sense of smell stimulated by the scent of cherries from the smell generator.